Actually, I Prefer Leather
by canary-chan
Summary: Xaldin had originally planed to keep Xigbar away from the piano, but uh, that turned into much more ;  XigXal fluff. Yaoi! Don't Like? Don't Read. please R&R.


If there were ever a time for dramatic piano music, this wasn't one of them. However, it still echoed though the halls of the castle.

"Xaldin… Go retrieve Xigbar." The Superior said, rubbing his temples. "His horrid playing is giving me a headache." Saix walked over and offered Xemnas some earplugs which he happily accepted.

"What makes you think I can control him?" Xaldin said behind a small laugh, taking another swig of his sake. As Xemnas obviously couldn't hear him, Saix responded.

"You are the only one II listen's to." The Diviner said simply. With a snort, the Lancer rose from his chair and sat off to find Xigbar. As he walked down the hall, the playing became louder and louder, until soon, he found the piano and Xigbar.

"Xigbar, what have we told you about the piano?" Xaldin yelled, quite irritated at the Freeshooter.

"Can't hear you, Xal!" Xigbar chimed, continuing his playing.

"Xigbar! If you don't stop, I'll make you stop!" The Lancer warned, only to receive laughter from the pepper-haired man.

"As if! You couldn't even owowowow" Xigbar yelped as III drug him away by his hair, making him hop backwards on one foot. "Owowow Xaldin! Ow, what gives? Owowow."

"If, you can't behave staying in your own room, I'm locking you in mine." Xaldin growled, throwing him in the door before going in himself. He wrote 'Controlling Xigbar' on a piece of paper and went out to tape it to his door. Though of course, Xigbar couldn't behave while he was gone. When he walked back in, Xigbar was posed on his bed, shirtless, playing 'Bringing Sexy Back."

"Heeeeey." He said winking at Xaldin, messing around just to get a reaction.

"Oh dear god, Xigbar, put your shirt back on." Xaldin grunted, unamused but secretly impressed.

"Aw, c'mon Xal, you know you want me out of this leather." II taunted, slowly pretending to undo his pants.

"Actually, I prefer leather." Xaldin returned with a sly smile, throwing Xigbar off his game. It worked, because Xigbar froze and stared at Xaldin like he had just slapped him.

"Whoa what? Really?" A very confused Freeshooter asked, still trying to grasp the concept. Xaldin just nodded, still smiling. He walked over to his closet and pulled out something leather and folded.

"Put that on and I'll be impressed." He said with a chuckle, walking over and turning on the TV. Xigbar just stared at it for a moment before going into Xaldin's bathroom.

'He'll see what it is and he won't put it on.' Xaldin laughed in his head. 'It's understandable though, not many would.'

"Like this Xal?" Xigbar asked with a chuckle as he came out. "You are into some weird shit, Xaldin." Without realizing what he was fixing to see, III turned to look and his jaw dropped. The outfit II was now wearing was nothing more than a unitard mad of maybe 5 leather straps, most of them down in the crotch area.

"Uuuuuh… y-yeah. Wow, didn't think you'd actually wear it…." Xaldin trailed off and he looked the Freeshooter up and down. Though covered in scars, even the rigid Xaldin couldn't deny how attractive the man before him was.

"So now what do you want me to do?" Xigbar chuckled again, looking at the now drooling Xaldin.

"Me…" Xaldin said before he could stop himself. "Damn, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Suuuuuure did. But uh," Xigbar said, pushing Xaldin on to the bed. "I think I can oblige." Before III could react, the Freeshooter had removed their clothes and was now straddling him, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Xigbar, don't be stupid. I'll kill you if you try to put that monster in me with some form of lubrication." The Lancer growled, not wanting to be the submissive one.

"As if. You wouldn't kill me. Lucky for you, I'm a nice guy." II pulled a bottle of lube out of his coat pocket.

"Where did that come from?"

"Let's just say I was really hoping I'd get this chance." Xigbar chuckled and applied the lube graciously and mounted III once more. "Are you ready, Xal?"

"Yes, yes I'm ready just hurry up and do me already!"

"My my, such an eager beaver are we. I may just - whoa!" The Freeshooter was unable to finish his thought as the Lancer wrestled him on the ground, ultimately ending up on top. However, the wind user wasted no time. The lube was applied quickly and he was in position before Xigbar realized what was going on.

"Are YOU ready, Xigbar?" Xaldin chuckled. The pepper-haired man beneath him only nodded and he eased him self in. The pleasure started immediately for Xaldin, but Xigbar appeared to be in pain. "Would you like me to stop?"

"Nah, I'm good." The Freeshooter said through gritted teeth as the pain faded away.

"If you are sure." Came the Lancer's simple reply as he started to slowly slide himself in and out. It didn't take long for Xigbar to started quietly moaning for him to go faster. Xaldin didn't hesitate, slamming into his lover before picking up speeds only the wind could achieve. The two men moaned in pleasure and called to each other, drawing closer and closer to their climax. Though he was warned, the Lancer never let up until he and Xigbar came, his chest becoming covered in the result of the Freeshooter's pleasure. II and III just laid there for a moment, panting, before Xaldin slide himself out. The Lancer got off of his pepper-haired lover and sat facing him, smiling and clearly pleased with his work.

"Wow." Xigbar sighed as he sat up. Xaldin cocked and eyebrow at the smile that crossed the Freeshooter's face. II wiggled himself over to III and kicked back in his lap. "That was better than playing piano any day."


End file.
